


work it

by Likedeadends



Series: 25 days of Johnmas [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gym AU, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, PWP, Unnegotiated Kinks, face fucking, irresponsible use of public showers, some voyeurism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likedeadends/pseuds/Likedeadends
Summary: Johnny is always first place when his gym hosts competitions. He never expects someone to knock him from his throne.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 25 days of Johnmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038778
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	work it

Johnny loves his gym. It’s barely a ten minute walk from his apartment, the staff is friendly, and they do challenges every couple of months that usually get Johnny out of workout ruts. The challenges are always voluntary and only for bragging rights and Johnny has been number one in every once since he joined. 

The newest challenge is for the stairclimber. It’s simple: be the first person to climb eight thousand flights of stairs. The rules state that there is no time limit for the challenge, it will simply run until the top three competitors hit the goal. You are obviously allowed to spread your entries across as many visits to the gym as needed, you simply need to get a staff member to verify the number of flights climbed before you change your number on the scoreboard. 

The scoreboard is the reason Johnny can never back down. His name always goes in first place almost immediately and does not move-- it is his pride and joy. 

The day the challenge starts, Johnny pushes weights for thirty minutes then gets on the stairclimber and books 150 flights of stairs. 

He’s dripping with sweat and brimming with pride when he gets the go ahead from Jaehyun (the trainer on duty) to write his name in first place and the amount beside it. 

“This one’s brutal,” Johnny says after taking a long pull from his water bottle. Jaehyun grins. 

“It was my idea. I remembered you saying you hate the stairs. Thought it might give someone else a chance to taste first place.” 

Johnny scoffs. “So I have the staff working against me? Seems a little unfair.” 

“Don’t be a baby. You’re in first right now.” 

They both look at the board and laugh. It’s around six in the morning on the first day of the challenge. Johnny’s name is the only one on the board. 

Johnny feels pretty secure in his spot, though. He hates stairs and most people feel the same way. He pushed himself an extra thirty flights past when he wanted to stop in order to secure a lead. He waves goodbye to Jaehyun and Lucas, who had just clocked in, and then goes to start his day. 

When he comes back the next morning, Wendy is working and she looks happier to see Johnny than normal. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” He asks as he scans his card to get past the desk. 

“I think you should take a look at the scoreboard.” Is all she says, turning back to the computer in front of her. 

Johnny was already planning on doing that. He understands why Wendy looked so happy when he sees the rankings. 

Johnny - 150  
Yangyang - 149   
Jeno - 115   
Irene - 110   
Jungkook - 100 

There’s a little sticky note on the board next to Johnny’s name. He frowns. It reads: 

_Hi Johnny, I stopped at 149 to save your pride for one more day. Tomorrow you will know what it’s like to be second place. - yy_

Johnny reads the note three times just to be sure he understands what is happening. He thinks over every person he’s ever met at the gym and everyone who has ever come in second or third to him and he can’t remember a Yangyang. 

He can’t even remember anyone who was disgruntled enough to hold a grudge— okay, maybe Kun, but only because Johnny beat him in a mile run by .02 seconds. 

He goes back to Wendy at the counter. 

“Is this a joke?” 

“Nope. Joy signed off on the number herself. I was the one who told him to leave you a note.” She smiles her signature customer service smile and Johnny tries not to let his eye twitch. 

He couldn’t help but feel like the staff really were plotting against him. 

“Have a good workout, baby,.” She calls when he turns away without saying anything else to her. 

He goes for a little over two hours on the machine, determined to establish a better lead. Wendy does not sign off on his additional 300 flights, Jungwoo does. He looked impressed, but he always looks impressed. 

Johnny changes his number on the board to 450 and then asks for a sticky note. Wendy does not give him a sticky note, Jungwoo does. 

Johnny writes: 

_Nice try. You should be proud! Second place is great for a newbie. - J_

He is satisfied when he sticks the note next to Yangyang’s count and rewards himself with a smoothie after he showers. 

\-- 

“Hey, dude, do you want to skip the gym and do yoga with me tomorrow instead?” Mark asks while they’re cooking dinner that night. 

Any other time, Johnny would absolutely accept the offer. He liked to have versatility in his work outs and a little stretching would probably be great for his muscles. He can’t say yes, though, because he thinks of the faceless Yangyang establishing a lead on him. 

“Next month, Markie. I have something going on at the gym right now.” 

Mark is an understanding roommate so he doesn’t push it. He, much like the rest of their friend group, understands that when Johnny gets into a contest at the gym he is virtually unreachable until it’s finished. 

Johnny on a mission is a man unmoved. 

\-- 

Johnny comes back to the gym the next morning still feeling sunny. He played his good morning playlist loud in his headphones. He had a new exercise he wanted to try out before he hit the stairs. 

Jaehyun greets him and then follows Johnny into the main room right after he scans in. Johnny thinks that weird, then he sees the board and understands why. 

Yangyang - 473  
Johnny - 450  
Jungkook - 239  
Irene - 207  
Dejun - 194

And there’s another note. Johnny snatches it from the board. 

_I gave you a little room to catch up, old man. But how does second place feel? ;) - yy_

Jaehyun rubs Johnny’s shoulders. “It’s okay, bud. I’m sure you’ll catch up to him. Stairs are waiting for you.” 

Johnny abandons the new exercise he wanted to try and gets to work on the stairs. Clearly the 300 wasn’t enough of a lead (who was this guy? Hercules?) so Johnny pushes himself and thinks how thankful he is that it’s Saturday and he does not have work the next day. 

He gets in the zone and the rest of the gym fades away. It’s just the burn of his muscles and his perfectly curated workout playlist blaring encouragement in his ears. 

The whole playlist is about two and a half hours long. It starts from the beginning and Johnny’s shirt is completely soaked through. He thinks he could probably get away with stepping off for a break, maybe he could come back at night and bang out a few hundred more. 

He’s just slowing the pace when he notices someone on the machine next to him. He tries to surreptitiously peak at the number on their display and his eyes nearly bug out when the number is almost a match for his 375. 

Johnny’s thighs protest when he decides to stay on for an additional fifteen minutes. He only adds ten more flights to his total because he stayed at the slower pace. The guy next to him doesn’t look close to slowing down, but Johnny doesn’t think he’s a threat. He knows it’s not Jungkook or Irene or Dejun and he has a sneaking suspicion that the infamous Yangyang wouldn’t come in at the same time as him. 

He flags Jaehyun down to approve the additional 385 for his total then jumps off the stairs. 

He feels his chest puff up when gets to erase both his and Yangyang’s names and right the ranking. 

Johnny - 835   
Yangyang - 473 

Jaehyun hands Johnny a sticky note without the elder needing to ask and Johnny stretches his legs a little before he writes. 

_I’m only 25. If you’re younger than me you should respect your elders. And respect your place behind me. - j_

“Are you sure that’s coming across the way you want it to?” Jaehyun chuckles, reading over his shoulder. 

Johnny rereads the message and asks Jaehyun for a new sticky note. 

\-- 

The month goes by in the same rhythm. Yangyang never gets more than 30 or so flights ahead of Johnny, but he is always ahead by the time Johnny comes into the gym the next day. 

They keep passing the notes back and forth. Johnny tries to focus on his amusement rather than the bitter feeling of the possibility of losing. 

_We’re both almost to 7,000. Are you scared I’m going to do 1,000 in one day and finally end this all? -yy_

_You’re all talk. You’ve never done more than 400 in a day. (please don’t make me do more than 400 in a day) - j_

_Just skip a day, Johnny. Everyone knows I’m going to win anyways. <3 - yy_

_In your dreams, baby. - j_

_Loser buys the winner dinner? -yy_

_I don’t think you can afford a date with me. -j_

_Good thing you’ll be the one paying. XO - yy_

“I think you should just ask for his phone number.” Mark watches Johnny hang the newest post-it up on their fridge. Johnny scoffs. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Uh, maybe because you’re both very publicly flirting with each other? Do you even feel the slightest bit of shame?” 

Johnny scans over the notes and doesn’t see anything flirtatious at all. It’s just a little friendly competition between, well, strangers. 

“Mark, you’ve been out of the dating game too long. This is not flirting. This is… competing.” 

Now it’s Mark’s turn to scoff. “No, I think I’m getting laid regularly enough to know this is some sort of weird drawn out foreplay for lug heads.” 

\--

Johnny knows today is going to be the last day of the contest. 

He left the day before with just under a hundred flights left to go. He couldn’t get his legs to push another step and he had a conference call he needed to join. 

He leaves in the morning as early as he can, anxious to see if Yangyang had managed to match the impressive near 500 hundred he put in the day before. He was also pretty excited to get this over with. 

When he enters the gym, no one is at the front desk. It’s not surprising, barely five in the morning. The gym is twenty-four hours and between the hours of 10pm and 5am there is no staff on duty. Johnny figured Jaehyun must be running late. 

He scans in and is very thankful there’s no one around for him to see the scoreboard. 

Yangyang - 7,998   
Johnny - 7,912  
Irene - 6,315  
Jeno - 6,247  
Jungkook - 6,230

Today’s note is the worst of them all. 

_Saved the last two for you. - yy_

Johnny feels very confused. Why wouldn’t Yangyang finish the challenge? Throughout the entire month he clearly came at night while Johnny pushed through in the mornings. He must know that Johnny only had 88 left to go and wouldn’t hold back. 

Johnny wonders if maybe Yangyang didn’t even exist and the trainers were just having a go at him. He thinks now that it’s the end of the challenge, they’ll let him win his dignity back. That has to be it, there’s no way Yangyang wouldn’t just take the victory. 

The front door opens and in walks the ruckus of Jaehyun and Lucas. They wave at Johnny and come in to check out the board for themselves. 

Lucas lets out a low whistle. “Looks like he feels bad beating you, huh, Johnny?” 

Jaehyun looks way too entertained. “Johnny, does it feel worse for you to get second place or to get a pity win?” 

Johnny grimaces at both of them and turns to the machines that are now becoming more work than enjoyment. He can’t wait to take some time away from the gym and take up Mark on his yoga offer. 

He doesn’t really care if the win is a pity win or not. In fact, part of him doesn’t really care about winning anymore at all. He just wants to finish this once and for all. He thinks he might sit the next challenge out. His thighs might not be able to take another one. 

Jaehyun and Lucas give him space. 

Johnny doesn’t even put in his headphones. He just gets started on the machine and basks in the knowledge that it should only be about forty minutes before this whole ordeal is over. 

He’s twenty minutes in and 42 flights away when the guy from that first week walks out of the locker room. He looks a little rumpled, but Jaehyun and Lucas greet him the same warm way they do Johnny. 

Johnny gives him a nod from his spot on the stairclimber. The guy nods back and steps up next to Johnny. 

“You trying the challenge?” Johnny puffs out. 

The guy just nods again, lips twitching into a smile that edges on devious. Johnny thinks it looks a lot like Wendy’s. He decides he doesn’t need to make conversation with this guy. 

Apparently he really doesn’t. The guy only has the machine going for about five minutes before he steps off. 

“Jaehyun-ah!” He calls. He has a nice voice, Johnny thinks. His little counter is not moving fast enough, but he’s tired. 

“What is it, Yang?” Jaehyun calls back. Johnny almost trips on a step. 

No fucking way. 

Johnny catches the guy turning towards him with a smile that is wide and all too many teeth. Johnny glances at the screen on his machine: 2 flights. 

“I’m done!” 

Johnny almost misses a step and eats the floor. 

No fucking way. 

Everything moves in slow motion for a couple minutes, even Johnny trying to finish the last of his own flights. Jaehyun confirms the number on the screen. Yangyang departs and stands right in front of the whiteboard. He gives Johnny another glance over his shoulder before he erases the 7,998 and replaces it with a big, bold 8,000. 

Johnny kind of feels like stopping what he’s doing there. He doesn’t want to be a bad sport, but he has a moment of insecurity where he thinks maybe the whole gym was wanting him to fail.  
Then he does some deep breathing and finishes his set because he’s twenty five and he might be feeling a little sore about losing, but he isn’t going to give up. 

He gets to his 8,000th flight and Jaehyun gives him a nod. Yangyang disappeared into the locker room after doing some victory whoops with Jaehyun and Lucas. 

Johnny erases his 7,912 and writes the 8,000. 

It’s a little strange changing his number and not having a post-it to write to Yangyang. The Yangyang in question is only about thirty feet away. Johnny accepts a congratulatory high-five from both Jaehyun and Lucas and tries not to feel too bitter about how they look like they’re celebrating.

Yangyang isn’t even pretending to not be waiting for Johnny when he walks in. He has his phone in hand, but he’s not even looking at it. 

“So, about dinner.” Yangyang says, beating Johnny to the start of the conversation, too. Johnny can’t quite force his mouth into a friendly smile with the way his back teeth keep grinding. 

“You want to go to dinner with a so-called old man?” Johnny tries for light and teasing. It sounds a little resentful. 

“I’ll go to dinner with anyone if they’re paying.” Yangyang teases and he even has the audacity to shoot Johnny a wink. 

“That’s a little desperate, don’t you think?” Johnny bites back. He feels a little vindicated when Yangyang drops his gaze and his cheeks color. It doesn’t derail him completely, though. He looks back up at Johnny a beat later, smiling with too much teeth. 

“Are you really that much of a sore loser?” 

Johnny’s temper simmers, threatens to boil over while he rationalizes with himself that Yangyang must just be trying to prove himself. He just needs to learn his place. 

“Is that how you talk to people you want something from?” Johnny counters. 

“Want?” Yangyang seems to take that as a challenge. He stands from the bench and crosses his arms. “I don’t _want_ anything. You owe me.” 

“I’m not in the practice of giving things to people who act entitled.” 

“I’m not being entitled. I beat you fair and square. Or did you forget?” 

The simmer rises to a boil. They’ve been getting closer without Johnny even realizing. Close enough now that Johnny is aware of the height advantage he has on Yangyang and heat radiating off his body. 

Johnny doesn’t really have a leg to stand on in regards to him losing. He did lose. 

Yangyang isn’t laughing at him but the signs are there that he wants to. Johnny doesn’t want to hear it. He wants to make Yangyang shut up for a second. He wants to find his footing. 

Johnny beats Yangyang to the kiss. He threads his fingers through the hair at the back of his head and pulls him in without any preamble. 

Yangyang meets him with matching intensity. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and the kiss does not start gentle and does not end quickly. Johnny gets his free hand under Yangyang’s shirt and rakes his nails down the lines of his abs. 

Yangyang is responsive, a soft sound of approval slipping from the back of his throat. He breaks the kiss by sucking Johnny’s lower lip into his mouth, teasing it between his teeth. Johnny groans, as low as he can because he doesn’t want Jaehyun to come investigating. He takes Yangyang by the hips and maneuvers him into the showers, the stall furthest from the entrance. 

“Do you think you can be quiet, baby?” Johnny whispers in Yangyang’s ear. 

“You think you can give me a reason not to?” Johnny should’ve guessed Yangyang wouldn’t be so easy. 

“I think if we were anywhere else I wouldn’t let you stay quiet. But if you want to come now, you’ll listen to me.” Johnny punctuates the sentence by pressing Yangyang against the wall, slotting a thigh between his legs and pinning his wrists above his head. 

“That’s big talk for someone who is barely touching me.” Yangyang only resists Johnny’s hold enough to confirm the elder is strong enough to keep him there. 

“I’ll give you my hand if you ask nicely.” Johnny’s breath ghosts along Yangyang’s neck. 

“And if I don’t?” There threat of a challenge is present in Yangyang’s voice, but it’s diminished by the fact that he’s already started to move against Johnny’s thigh. 

“Actually, I think you need to learn that I don’t cater to you.” Johnny lets Yangyang’s wrists go in favor of pulling his shirt off. Yangyang is gorgeous, a little more malleable now, too. He leaves his wrists where Johnny held them. “I want you to ride my thigh.” 

He waits for Yangyang to protest, but only gets a soft sigh in response. 

“Maybe if you’re good enough I’ll give you my cock.” Johnny says as an afterthought. Yangyang makes the same half-broken sound in response and surprises Johnny by doing what he’s told. 

Johnny feels Yangyang working his hips against him and telegraphs his satisfaction with bites and kisses along Yangyang’s collarbone. He sounds like sin, which would be great just about anywhere else. 

Johnny nips Yangyang’s earlobe in warning but that only serves to make Yangyang moan again. 

Frustrated, Johnny presses his palm to Yangyang’s mouth and hisses in his ear: “Can’t even remember the one rule I gave you, baby? Be quiet.” 

Yangyang, spurred on by the admonishing, seems to work his hips that much harder. Johnny moves his thigh higher, feels the weight of Yangyang against his skin when his shorts bunch up, and muffles his own moan in the crook of Yangyang’s neck. 

It’s fantic and sweaty and eventually Yangyang decides to move his hands, grabbing at Johnny’s hair, his shirt, his hips, anywhere he can reach. His breath comes in hot puffs against Johnny’s hand and he is beautiful coming undone. 

He ruts against Johnny and whines. Johnny pulls away from his neck, gives him a mocking pout. “What’s the matter, baby? Not enough?”

Yangyang blinks his eyes open and shakes his head.

Johnny decides he can be nice. Yangyang is gorgeous and he wants to see him cum. 

He spits in his palm when he pulls his hand away from Yangyang’s mouth, narrowing his eyes in warning before slipping beneath Yangyang’s waistband. Johnny teases the head of Yangyang’s cock before wrapping his hand around the shaft.

“Ah, Johnny--” Yangyang sighs at the contact. His name sounds nice when Yangyang isn’t being so contrary, nice enough that Johnny doesn’t even scold him for the slip up. If Jaehyun decides to come in, hopefully he enjoys the show. 

Johnny’s mouth recaptures Yangyang’s to try and swallow down any other noises. Yangyang’s hips move in rhythm with his hand and there’s nothing dignified about it. Johnny licks the whimpers from Yangyang’s mouth. 

It’s not too long after they set the pace together that Yangyang has fingers tugging hard at Johnny’s hair, hips seizing then stuttering off beat with a lower pitched moan. Johnny jerks him through it when he comes, their kiss settles until Yangyang is just panting against Johnny’s mouth, pulling his hips away to get Johnny to stop moving. 

“So, you don’t actually know how to be quiet.” Johnny says once Yangyang’s breathing evens out. The younger glares at him, pushing him until he steps back entirely.

“You’re an ass,” Yangyang mumbles, using the space to get on his knees. Johnny looks down at him with brows raised. Yangyang rolls his eyes. “You think you get to make me come and get out of here without coming down my throat?” 

“Well, it’s not like I--” 

Yangyang cuts him off. “It’s your turn to be quiet, _baby_.” 

Johnny isn’t going to argue. Yangyang’s lips are to die for and he demonstrates that by pushing Johnny’s shirt up and trailing a line of kisses down the center of Johnny’s stomach. He teases his tongue along the elastic of Johnny’s sweats. 

Johnny buries his fingers in Yangyang’s hair and tugs in warning. He hopes his look communicates to Yangyang that this is not the time or place. Yangyang feigns apologetic. He bats his lashes and kisses below Johnny’s belly button and finally pulls his sweats and boxers down. 

Yangyang mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘should’ve known,’ and then he’s licking up the underside of Johnny’s shaft. 

Johnny sucks his lower lip into his mouth and holds back on any noise that might threaten to come out of his own mouth. 

Yangyang circles his tongue around the head of Johnny’s cock, teases his slit, then wraps his lips around him. Johnny’s grip stays tight in Yangyang’s hair but his eyes slip shut. Yangyang’s mouth is a welcome heat and he swallows Johnny down like a pro. 

“Fuck, baby,” Johnny lets out, completely forgetting his own surroundings. “Just like that.” 

Yangyang digs his nails into Johnny’s thighs in warning. Johnny pulls his hair in retaliation. 

This time Yangyang is the one who moans and Johnny really doesn’t think they’re getting away with being sneaky anymore. Any feeling of shame completely melts from his brain when Yangyang takes him down to the base and stays there. He puts his hand over the one Johnny has in his hair and presses over it. 

Johnny looks down at him and he’s stunning like that. Plush lips stretched around Johnny’s cock, begging for more. “You sure?” 

Yangyang nods as best as he can. 

“Pinch my thigh if you want me to stop.” Johnny says and then he’s rocking his hips into Yangyang’s heat. He takes it without complaint.

Johnny barely keeps up the premise of being quiet now. Yangyang makes an addictive little sound every time Johnny hits the back of his throat. His hands are gripping Johnny’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and every time Johnny looks down at him, he’s looking up with tears in his eyes. 

It’s a lot of sensory intake. Johnny can feel himself getting closer to the edge. What pushes him over isn’t Yangyang swallowing around him or those sexy noises he keeps making. It’s when Johnny opens his eyes and sees Jaehyun standing right outside the stall, a high flush on his cheeks and pupils blown wide. 

Johnny stutters out a warning and Yangyang takes it in stride, sinks down on Johnny and works his throat to take everything when Johnny comes. Jaehyun doesn’t look away and Johnny doesn’t either. 

“You’re so good, baby.” Johnny breathes. Yangyang and Jaehyun respond with very similar noises. 

Johnny lets go of Yangyang’s hair, runs his fingers through it a couple times, then crouches in front of him. “You swallowed everything?” 

Yangyang looks absolutely wrecked up close. He drops his mouth open and Johnny cups his cheek. He drags Yangyang into another kiss and tastes himself on his lips. 

When he pulls away, his pulse has settled and Jaehyun is nowhere to be found. He stands up, pulls his sweats back around his hips and then helps Yangyang to his feet. 

“So, about dinner?” Yangyang starts again, when they’re both grabbing their things from their lockers. 

“How about you give me your number and we’ll revisit in a couple days when you learn how to ask properly?” 

Yangyang concedes to that and leaves without further fanfare. 

Johnny goes to leave too, but stops at the counter where Jaehyun still looks flustered and is probably pretending to type on the computer. 

“You know, if you want something from me all you have to do is ask.” Johnny sticks a post-it note on the counter and goes on his way too. 

He comes home to three messages from Yangyang and one from an unknown number. Losing never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> day six of johnmas. i swear this fic actually was going to just be a silly little fic and then at some point my brain was like okay but what if there was some filth? i am so sorry that the first johnyang fic is this but..... also no im not. 
> 
> also i'm not sorry about jaehyun bc my brain always wants to add jaehyun to fics and i think that's very sexy of me. 
> 
> also huge shoutout to gigi who was my emotional support throughout writing the last two thousand words. if johnny said smth sexy it was probably bc she helped me get there. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
